Stop the Prejudice
by angelrider93
Summary: Four girls, one from each house get sick of all the prejudice in Hogwarts so decide to do something about it, though they have no idea the avalanche that their plan will cause. DMHG Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok heres another one that i have been working on, its not very good and rather cliche again but i thought it would be worth writing at some point.**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short but i couldn't find where to break it off as this did start out as a oneshot, but i thought that it would make a better story instead.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**

Stop the Prejudice.

**Chapter one:**

"Parkinson!" Draco Malfoy yelled as he entered the Slytherin common room with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini following in his wake. Pansy looked up from where she was attempting to do her Potions essay and sighed as she saw the blonde Head Boy striding towards her like an avenging angel,

"What do you want Draco?" Pansy asked calmly,

"What the hell do you think you're doing Pansy?" Draco demanded as he came to a stop in front of the desk that Pansy was working on,

"My potions essay" Pansy replied nonchalantly,

"Don't get smart with me!" Draco snapped, "You know what I'm talking about"

"Actually, no I don't" Pansy replied sweetly,

"You have been busted Parkinson" Zabini gloated smugly,

"Doing what?" Pansy inquired, although she had a fair idea what this was all about, she decided to play innocent just to get on the boy's nerves,

"You're friends with that Mudblood Granger" Draco snapped, Pansy raised her eyebrow,

"Yes I am, how did you all find out?" Pansy asked, deciding that she had had enough of the pretence,

"You were seen, talking, giggling and gossiping with her" Draco snapped, angry that she wasn't even going to try to defend herself,

"By whom, and where?" Pansy replied. Draco thought quick, he couldn't tell her that he had seen her when he had followed the Head Girl to spy on her.

"Crabbe and Goyle saw you with her in the library" Pansy burst out laughing,

"Draco, if you are going to come up with a false witness please make it a plausible one, Crabbe and Goyle have never been to the library, I doubt that they even know where it is" Draco flushed knowing that she was right,

"It doesn't matter who saw you, just the fact that they did. And don't give me that bullshit story about how you are using her to get blackmail material on Potty and Weasel" Draco retorted,

"Oh but that would be lying Draco, because Hermione and I are great friends, in fact I would call her my best friend" Pansy stated, then gathering up her stuff she strode out of the Slytherin common room and headed towards the Head's dorm to find Hermione. Her exit left a very stunned Slytherin house staring after her in shock,

"Well that was unexpected" Blaise commented to Draco,

"She's been spending too much time with Granger, I never thought I would say this but I actually kind of miss the Pansy that would do anything I asked her to do, I just couldn't handle all the disgusting pet names and the clinging etc, or the innuendo's"

"In other words you just want the Pansy we have now with the obedience of the old one?" Blaise summarized, knowing how Draco had hated the fact that Pansy had always fawned all over him.

"To put it simply yeah" Draco nodded, then he scowled, "This is all Snape's fault, if he hadn't paired them up in potions none of this would have happened"

"Actually it was Dumbledore's doing, not Snape's" Blaise corrected,

"Same thing" Draco stated as he walked over towards the fire and flopped onto a couch.

Hermione sat on a red couch in the Head's common room listening to Pansy's rant about Draco and his cronies,

"Arrogant prat, who in Merlin's name does he think he is?" Pansy demanded,

"He's Malfoy" Hermione answered simply as if this was all the explanation that was needed,

"Ah, I'm so sick of all the prejudice that is in this school. Sure I was one of the most prejudiced in my house, but now it just grates on my nerves. Why can't all the houses just get along? The girls are doing alright, even some of the younger Slytherin girls have friends from other houses, but the boys, they are just being idiots" Pansy stated,

"I know what you mean" Hermione replied,

"Is there this kind of prejudice in the muggle world?"

"Yes, but its not against blood but race, white skinned people don't like Black skinned people, rich don't like poor and in some cases there is even prejudice against women, some men think that women are for being barefoot and pregnant all the time, that they can't handle finances, or that they shouldn't have a career goal, instead should just be happy to live at home, raise the kids and be available for their husbands to shag twenty four hours a day, whenever he feels like it regardless of if she is in the mood" Pansy's eyes widened,

"I knew that it was like that in some wizarding families, I didn't realize that it was the same in muggle homes as well"

"Not everywhere, but in some countries the husbands can kill their wives if they don't want to be married to them anymore, or they can take a few more wives to make sure that their sexual appetite is fulfilled" Pansy snorted,

"When I get married, if my husband so much as thinks about touching another woman that way I'll castrate him" Hermione laughed,

"I'd be the same way"

"I never realized how much we have in common" Pansy commented,

"Prejudice is everywhere, one muggle group even wrote a song about it"

"Really? Is it a good song? Or is it just one of those ones that has a hidden message but is boring to listen to?"

"No its good" Hermione replied as she waved her wand and the song started to play, from the stereo that she had charmed to work at Hogwarts. Pansy listened to the song, nodding her head in time to the beat. When the song ended Pansy grinned at Hermione,

"That was brilliant, it's a shame that we can't get the guys from the houses to hear that" Hermione grinned as a plan formed in her mind,

"Or perhaps we could" Pansy looked at her,

"How? Unless we put them in a full body bind and a silencing charm on them they wouldn't stay still or quiet enough to hear it, let alone actually listen to the words"

"Then lets give them a reason to listen"

"What reason could we possibly give them?" Hermione leaned forward and whispered in Pansy's ear her idea, Pansy's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face,

"Hermione you're a genius"

"Thankyou, now all we need is a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff seventh year girl and then we will have one girl from each house" Pansy nodded. Hermione and her then went through all the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh year girls until they had a list of the ones that would be best suited to do this, they also had a couple of extras in case their first choices declined the idea. They both sat planning until the portrait opened and Draco stormed in,

"Granger stop corrupting the Slytherin girls" he snapped when he saw Pansy sitting there with her,

"Oh put a sock in it Malfoy, just cause you're jealous that she no longer hangs on your every word" Hermione retorted,

"Jealous? That will be the day, I am actually quite happy that I no longer have her permanently attached to my arm" Pansy smirked,

"Then stop complaining and shut your trap, Mione and I are busy" Draco looked taken aback at Pansy's retort and with a sneer stormed through the common room and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him,

"Whoa Panz, you go girl" Hermione cheered, Pansy did a mock bow,

"I've been meaning to do that for a long time" Hermione just laughed, soon Pansy joined her and they continued on their plans. Once they had everything sorted out and organized they headed off to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms to recruit their girls from the respective houses. Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff was a little hesitant at first but after the plan was explained she agreed, seems she had a crush on a Ravenclaw guy but he was not interested because she was from Hufflepuff. Padma Patil from Ravenclaw however was more than willing to participate, thinking it a great idea and wondering why nobody else had thought of this before. After that all four girls headed towards Dumbledore's office to talk over their idea with the headmaster.

* * *

Ok please read and review, no flames, i'm not really that happy with this story, so i don't need others telling me that it sucks big time, but anything constructive would be more than welcome Thankyou! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second chapter where you find out what the girls are up to, WARNING the second part of their plan is Very out of character, **

**Disclaimer as usual: i don't own anything at all to do with Harry Potter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

After talking to the headmaster the four girls headed to the Room of Requirement to practice what they would do and to finalize all their plans. For six weeks they practiced, Hermione and Pansy still continued to have fights with Draco and the other Slytherin guys. Hermione also had a huge row with Harry and Ron over the fact that she was friends with Pansy. Hermione just told them and the rest of the Gryffindor boys to mind their own business, Pansy did the same with the Slytherin boys. Neither Hermione nor Pansy had spoken to the seventh year guys from their houses for two weeks and now it was finally the day that they would put their plan into action. Hermione was still uncomfortable in the outfit that the other girls had voted that she wear,

"I still don't see why I have to wear this outfit" Hermione grumbled as Padma put the finishing touches on her hair and make up,

"Because this is all about showing how wrong prejudice is, and what better way than for some of us to be different than the stereotypes that have been set on us" Pansy explained, "Besides in the second half of the plan all our outfits are relatively the same"

"Just whose idea was it to do the second bit? I only remember coming up with one" Hermione asked,

"That would be me" Hannah admitted softly,

"Hannah for a conservative girl you certainly know how to break free of stereotypes" Padma commented, Hannah blushed,

"I think it's a great idea Hannah" Pansy smiled,

"You do?" Hannah asked, slightly taken aback at Pansy's praise, even though they had become friends during the course of their plan Hannah still found it hard to believe how nice the Slytherin was,

"Of course, what better way to point out how stupid the guys are for ignoring the other houses than to rub their noses in what they are missing out on" Pansy grinned wickedly,

"Well I didn't look at it quite that way, but I was thinking about the fact that there is four of them and four of us"

"That and to catch a certain Ravenclaw seventh years eye" Padma added slyly, Hannah again blushed,

"Don't pick on her Pad, I think its great that she has the guts to try to get him to notice her" Pansy commented,

"And whom do you wish to notice you Panz? Draco Malfoy perhaps?" Padma grinned,

"Six months ago I would have said yes, but now, not a chance in hell! I wouldn't go out with him if you paid me a million galleons" Padma looked shocked,

"You don't want to date Draco?"

"Merlin no, I learnt the hard way that he's not interested, and to be quite frank I never really found him that attractive in the first place. It was more residual from growing up with him, he's more like a brother to me"

"But, weren't you two dating for a while?" Hannah asked,

"Nope, not really, and contrary to the rumors I never shagged him either, Slytherin sex god my ass, I can't name one girl who has shagged him"

"But so many girls have gone around saying that they have shagged him" Padma gasped,

"Yes I know, and even though he hasn't shagged them Draco seems to like the reputation that he has from it so he doesn't deny it, if you want my honest opinion I don't think he has shagged anyone at all"

"WHAT!?" the other three girls shrieked,

"Its true, he may come across as an arrogant prat, but really Draco wants to find the one that can make him happy, and he has a sentimental side that he never shows to anyone other than his mother, it was Narcissa who told me that Draco was saving himself until he met someone he loved"

"That doesn't fit into my image of Draco Malfoy at all" Hermione said as she stood and smoothed down her outfit,

"Pfft, he lets his father's teachings get in the way, even though he doesn't believe in them at all, you of all people should know that Mione, after all he did join the Order to fight against the dark lord, he's just stupid enough to think that purebloods are better"

"But, why does he still think that after joining the light side?" Hannah asked,

"Just because most of the Slytherins joined the light doesn't mean all their prejudice is not there, it just means that they didn't believe in killing innocent lives, you will find that they are all still the same people, but they didn't believe in following a hypocritical wack job to their deaths, nor did they want to be tortured for not doing what they were ordered to do, basically being a slave to a halfblood who thought he was the greatest wizard of all time didn't appeal to their pureblood pride"

"Ah I see, but that's the point of this whole idea right? To point out that prejudice is really stupid" Hannah responded,

"Yep, and I hope Draco takes notice, he's the worst of the lot, but I know a secret about him and who he has his eye on, and if it ever got out I would be in serious danger" Pansy smirked,

"Oh who?" Padma grinned slyly,

"I can't say anything, but I will say that it is the last person that you would expect him to have a thing for" Pansy answered evasively, the others nodded knowing that Pansy wouldn't tell them no matter how much they asked,

"So, do you have your eye on anyone Panz? You didn't answer the question earlier" Padma repeated,

"Dammit, I was hoping that you had forgotten about that" Pansy cursed,

"Nope not a chance" Hermione chuckled,

"Promise not to say anything, I really, really like this guy and I know that he would never look twice at me, besides I think he has his eye on someone else"

"Is he in Slytherin?" Hannah asked, Pansy blushed,

"No, he's a Gryffindor" Hermione perked her ears up,

"Not Harry?"

"NO! No, its not Harry" Hermione gasped,

"Oh Merlin, Panz I can't believe it, no wonder you are always blushing whenever they are near" Pansy blushed, knowing that Hermione knew who she liked,

"Who? Who is it?" Padma asked, looking backwards and forwards between Pansy and Hermione,

"Ron Weasley" Pansy answered blushing again,

"Ooh that's great" Hannah responded,

"No" Hermione commented,

"What?" Pansy asked, confused at Hermione's comment,

"No, Ron doesn't have his eye on anybody, so you have a chance Panz, and who better to help you than his best friend?" Hermione replied with a sly grin,

"You should have been in Slytherin"

"The hat did consider me for Slytherin, and Ravenclaw too, but I asked to be put in Gryffindor" Hermione confessed,

"You were considered for Slytherin? It's a good thing you weren't put there, as with your parentage you would have been in danger at the time" Pansy replied, Hermione shrugged, sensing the need for a subject change Padma turned to Hermione,

"Who's your crush Mione?"

"I don't have one"

"You don't? everyone thinks that you like Harry" Hannah said,

"Harry? Eww! He's like a brother to me, same as Ron, yuck I couldn't date them, let alone kiss them, I mean I've seen what they look like when they first wake up, and I'm telling you its not pretty" all the girls giggled at the picture that Hermione painted, but before the conversation could continue Dumbledore arrived in the small room off the great hall where they were all waiting,

"Everyone is in the hall, all very curious as to why the head table is to the side and there is a stage and catwalk in the middle of the hall" Dumbledore chuckled

"Thankyou Professor" Hermione smiled,

"Now since you are all working towards house unity I believe that you all deserve a reward, so I award you all two hundred and fifty points towards your house totals, as well as a small party for the four of you in the prefects bathroom, we will send food and beverages up for you tonight, as well as somewhere to sleep and the bath will be turned into one of those muggle spa's for you to all enjoy tonight, the prefects will all have to use their house bathrooms as I will make sure that no-one disturbs you all" all the girls gasped at this then all started thanking the headmaster,

"It is no trouble, you four have set a precedent for all the houses and I am very proud of all of you, well its show time, lets get this show on the road. I will go and announce it for you" The girls all nodded, and all climbed under the invisibility cloak that Hermione had borrowed off Harry, (who had been more than willing to lend it to her if it helped her forgive him for their argument) and followed Dumbledore out of the little room and onto the stage. The hall was darkened and there was a spotlight on the stage. Dumbledore moved to the centre and the girls stayed at the back, directly under the Hogwarts crest in the centre of the curtain. Quickly sorting themselves out in the order from which they would leave the cloak, they didn't want anyone to know just who would be performing tonight, so they had decided to come out of the cloak one at a time to their own cue in the song. For the second song they would all go behind the curtain and using their wands would change into their second outfit and wait for their cues for the second song. The curtain was black at the moment but as each member from a house appeared their house banner would appear on the curtain until all four were there, the Hogwarts crest in the centre.

* * *

"Where's Pansy? I thought that Dumbledore said every student had to be here" Draco asked Blaise as they watched Dumbledore appear on the empty stage, 

"Dunno mate, she's probably sitting with Granger, can't really see though as its dark in here" Blaise shrugged, then turned back as Dumbledore started to speak,

"Welcome all to this small exhibition. Six weeks ago, four seventh year students came to me and asked if they could put an idea that they had had into action, I of course agreed. Tonight you will be treated to a couple of dance routines, now the students have requested that you all pay attention to the lyrics of the first song, and for those who do not listen you will find your view obstructed by the lyrics themselves as they play in front of the stage. The second song is just to prove that appearances can be deceiving, and for the four students to have some fun" with that said Dumbledore left the stage leaving it empty with just a spotlight sitting on the Hogwarts crest. Just them a loud voice boomed through the hall and the song started.

_Prejudice, want a song about it?  
Like to hear? Here it __goes _

Free your mind

I wear tight clothing, _high heel shoes  
It doesn't mean that I'm a __prostitute (no, no,)_

Hermione came out at the first word of this sentence, wearing long black boots that were above her knees, black leather hot pants, and a black leather halter neck crop top, low cut in a deep v in the front, over this she had an ankle length black silk coat that only did up with one button over her navel, framing her top and shorts. Her eye makeup was dark and her lips blood red, her hair was a rich wave of dark curls down her back. She strode down the end of the catwalk like a model, running her hands down her body as she did so, before arriving at the edge and striking a pose, facing one wall, hands on hips, and looking over her shoulder towards the doors of the hall.

_  
I like rap music, wear hip hop __clothes  
That doesn't mean that I'm a sellin' __dope (no, no, no)_

Hannah came out next, wearing a pair of loose beige cargo pants that sat low on her hips, she had a white tank top that was tied in a knot over her navel showing a small amount of her stomach, a black hooded jacket was over that, covering her auburn hair. Her Beige sketch sneakers made no noise on the stage and her makeup was subtle with only a light bronze eyeshadow and peach lip gloss. Hannah made her way down the catwalk doing small hip hop steps as she went, then sank to one knee next to Hermione's bent leg, her hands making victory signs like American rap artists do.

Oh my, forgive me for having _straight hair  
It doesn't mean there's another __blood in my heirs_

Pansy came out next in a form fitting emerald green evening gown, it was strapless with a modest neckline and a split to just above her knee. Tasteful yet sensual, its silver thread accents glistening in the light. She wore silver stiletto sandals on her feet. Her black hair had been combed dead straight and her eye makeup was classy and not overly done and her lips were a soft rose colour. She swept down the catwalk gracefully (in her mind imitating Narcissa Malfoy) and stopped in a lady like demure pose next to Hermione.

_  
I might date another race or color  
It doesn't mean I don't like my strong black __Brothers_

Padma was the last to make her appearance, dressed in a traditional sari, a red dot in the middle of her forehead and gold earrings hanging from her lobes. Her makeup was done the traditional Indian way as was her hair, half up in a clip and the other half flowing down her back. Gliding down the Catwalk she posed next to Pansy.

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Why, oh why must it be _this way?( all the girls leant towrds the front of the stage at this line)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Before you can read me you __got to learn how to see me _(they all ran their hands down their bodies)_  
_

After this line they all started the routine that they had all practiced together, Pansy and Hermione in the front, Padma and Hannah in the rear. Their routine was sexy yet not overdone.

_  
(I said)  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color-blind, don't be so shallow  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color-blind, don't be so shallow _

So I'm a sista  
Buy things with cash  
That really doesn't _mean that all my credit's bad (Oh)_

Turning towards the person dancing next to each other they took a traditional waltz stance and started dancing the next part of their routine as partners, though the dance steps were as far from a waltz as you can get.

So why _dispute me and waste my time  
Because you really think the __price is high for me__  
I can't look without being __watched  
You rang my buy before I made up my mind _

Oh now attitude why even bother  
I can't change your _mind, can't change my color _

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Why, oh why must it be this way?  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me

(I said)  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color-blind, don't be so shallow  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color-blind, don't be so shallow

Draco looked on in shock, unable to tear his eyes away from the stage as the four girls did their routine. The words of the song sunk into his mind as his eyes took in the spectacle of a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dancing together on the stage. Even though he was watching all four girls, his eyes kept straying to the Gryffindor princess. He just couldn't believe that Hermione was wearing an outfit like that. He had had trouble drawing breath when she had stepped out of what had obviously been Potter's invisibility cloak, and when she had ran her hands down her body his heart had started pounding in his chest. Draco had found himself wanting to jump on the stage and run his own hands down her hourglass figure, to place his own lips against her blood red ones, and to stare into her outlined eyes with his own.

_  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color-blind, don't be so shallow  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color-blind, don't be so shallow _

Free your mind

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Why, oh why must it be this way?  
Before you can read me _you got to learn how to see me_

Ron Weasley on the other hand, although shocked at Hermione's appearance was finding it difficult to take his eyes off Pansy, he had never seen her looking so soft and demure, the green dress she wore looked fantastic on her and complimented her figure beautifully. He had never noticed her natural beauty before, with her wearing too much makeup and picking outfits that looked horrible. Harry sitting next to him with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood noticed Ron's interest in Pansy with amusement,

'_This courtship should be interesting to say the least'_ he thought to himself. Ginny who was sitting on Luna's other side was glancing over at the Blonde haired Slytherin, she had long been of the opinion that the Head Boy had a thing for the Head Girl, but hadn't voiced her suspicions to anyone, now seeing him with his eyes glued to Hermione, Ginny knew that she had been right in her thoughts, but her eyes kept been drawn to the Black haired, Blue eyed boy beside Draco Malfoy. For a long time Ginny had had a secret crush on Blaise Zabini, and if the girls succeeded tonight then perhaps she might have a chance to catch his eye.

(I said)  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color-blind, don't be so shallow  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color-blind, don't be so shallow

Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color-blind, don't be so shallow  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color-blind, don't be so shallow

As the song ended the girls all disappeared behind the now house colored curtain, swiftly changing into their new costumes they all waited by their respective curtains for their cue to walk out again. They were re-enacting the live version of this song that the four singers had performed of Lady Marmalade from the muggle movie Moulin Rouge, Hannah had always wanted to, so they had decided that they would do it for her. Hannah was taking Mya's place and had a costume identical to the singers. Pansy was portraying Pink's place and although her costume identical, the only differences was the fact that her boots were not platforms. Padma had elected to be Lil Kim, and her costume had no differences. Hermione taking Christina Aguilera's place, was dressed the same except her hair and makeup were the same from the first song and her top was a red bra instead of a singlet top. Her bra had a small fringe running underneath it that covered another two inches of her ribcage. As the song started they all posed behind their curtain and with a light behind them all the audience could see was their silhouettes, then as their cue came they walked out, grinning inwardly at the shock and surprise that their costumes produced. Reenacting the live routine on the stage that Dumbledore had changed to match the one from the original, they were all having a ball, just acting out from what they would usually do, lip sinking to the song and proving that appearances can be deceiving.

Draco gulped at his first sight of Hermione, dressed to kill in her skimpy costume, her body on display for all of Hogwarts to see. Her first costume had been revealing enough but this! She was in underwear, with a suspender belt and knee high boots, could anyone say walking arousal? How the hell was he supposed to go on the same way, without revealing his true thoughts about the Head Girl? This was just going to push him over the edge,

"You're in deep shit now buddy" Blaise remarked softly, well aware of Draco's secret crush on Hermione,

"I'm gonna die! How the hell am I going to ignore my feelings now when this is going to haunt my dreams every night?" Draco hissed back

"I don't know man, all I can say is good luck! You're definitely gonna need it"

"Thanks" Draco replied sarcastically, then sucked in his breath as Hermione bent over giving everyone an unobstructed view straight down her top. He was definitely going to need a cold shower tonight, he just hoped that Hermione was staying in the Gryffindor common room. On second thoughts he changed his mind, seeing the Gryffindor seventh years Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan ogling her as well. Jealousy tore through him as he looked around and saw all the other guys ogling her as well. Well that wasn't entirely true some were ogling the other three girls on the stage, but a fair portion were watching Hermione. Dammit he was actually going to have to do something about his crush on the Gryffindor Princess before someone else beat him too it, for once Draco actually may have to work to win the girl, something he was not used to and to be truthful, unsure about how to go about it. Perhaps it was time to call in the big guns and write a letter to his mother, she might be able to give him some advice.

* * *

I know, I know, the second part wasn't really necessary and way out of character as well as totally dumb, but hey i couldn't resist, there was 4 of them and four singers. Reviews would be appreciated, but no flames i already know that its stupid.

The first song was called 'Free Your Mind' and its by En Vogue.


End file.
